Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 January 2015
08:30 Here's the link: Sir Smash-A-Lot 08:33 Woof 08:33 Hooray! 08:33 Why the Hooray? 08:34 Hooray = My "hi". 08:34 My "hi" = 5 letters, 2 words. 08:35 5 - 2 = 3. 08:35 ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED. 08:40 asd 08:40 I almost said- Nvm. 08:43 Nao wat? 08:44 And howdy, Master! 08:44 Playing BTD5. 08:46 GTG 08:47 Bye. 08:50 BTD5 has a "CHECKERS" map. 08:50 Those checkers are squares 08:50 Squares have 4 sides. 08:50 What does have 1 less than that? 08:50 Triangle. 08:50 It has three sides. 08:50 Three halved is 1.5 08:50 Let alone the .5 because it's not a real numberthingy. 08:50 What has 1 side? Isosceles �triangle. 08:50 Isosceles. 08:50 It has nine letters. 08:50 Nine divided by three? 08:50 THREE! 08:50 The Triforce usually is made out of three triangles. 08:50 Three triangles? 08:50 9 sides -> Nonagon. 08:50 Nonagons would be the ultimate combination of three triangles. 08:50 Nonagon, though. 08:50 "Non" 08:50 Non three triangles 08:50 NO THREE TRIANGLES! 08:50 So only one.. 08:50 So we then use the first triangle of the triforce and make a triangular hole in it. 08:50 And that looks like a triangular eye. 08:50 What has an eye and is triangular? 08:50 ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED! 08:51 lol 08:35 ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED. 08:40 asd 08:40 I almost said- Nvm. 08:43 Nao wat? 08:44 And howdy, Master! 08:44 Playing BTD5. 08:46 GTG 08:47 Bye. 08:50 BTD5 has a "CHECKERS" map. 08:50 Those checkers are squares 08:50 Squares have 4 sides. 08:50 What does have 1 less than that? 08:50 Triangle. 08:50 It has three sides. 08:50 Three halved is 1.5 08:50 Let alone the .5 because it's not a real numberthingy. 08:50 What has 1 side? Isosceles �triangle. 08:50 Isosceles. 08:50 It has nine letters. 08:50 Nine divided by three? 08:50 THREE! 08:50 The Triforce usually is made out of three triangles. 08:50 Three triangles? 08:50 9 sides -> Nonagon. 08:50 Nonagons would be the ultimate combination of three triangles. 08:50 Nonagon, though. 08:50 "Non" 08:50 Non three triangles 08:50 NO THREE TRIANGLES! 08:50 So only one.. 08:50 So we then use the first triangle of the triforce and make a triangular hole in it. 08:50 And that looks like a triangular eye. 08:50 What has an eye and is triangular? 08:50 ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED! 08:51 lol 08:53 Genius theory that BTD5 is related to Illuminati, right? 08:53 .. 08:53 Leothefox 08:53 Orbacal/ Toes 08:53 Hypnoleet 08:53 ? 08:53 Just wanted the chat to be aliver 08:53 idk if that's a word 09:07 Hooray! 09:08 This wiki looks quite different 09:08 Than? 09:08 Well, it has again been four years... 09:08 So? 09:09 Just pointin' it out 09:11 Three and a half, actually. 09:12 The Pea Shooter 09:12 Hm 09:12 Inactive 09:13 You mean DaPeaShoota? He is DarkPwnage now. 09:14 User:DarkPwnage 09:14 Still inactive lel 09:15 ифсл 09:15 back 09:15 hai 09:15 w8 09:15 who stole my illuminati 09:15 and why i haven't changed my text 09:15 because you are orbacal y 09:17 Wow, exposed grape juice from 2 days ago became black... 2015 01 14